Crimes and Punishments
by magiclove1999
Summary: Love bug Jones was not always the greatest daughter. She always tried her best to do what her father wanted, to do what was right. After seemingly kidnapped and murdered, unable to locate her body, her friends and family assumed she was dead. What happenes then the dead girl shows back home one day, is it really her? Or is it an imposter? Jughead and his friends do some further dig
1. Chapter 1: The Return

There were very few easy things in life. Returning home after a year of being away for the most selfish reason was most certainly not on that list.

I stood in front of the tent of the person I tried to get away from all those months ago, when I tried to run away from our life. He had probably never wanted to see me again. I was his best friend, I was the person who he trusted the most. I left without a word, and now I was returning the same way.

I could feel the fire behind me; warming up jacket on my back. As to who left the fire going, I really had no idea. I looked around me, staring at the barren weren't many tents here so I could only assume that there weren't many Serpents left. That was not like the army we had before I left. We all stood together, united as one.

What happened while I was gone?

'Just go for it Love bug. What's the worst thats going to happen?' I thought to myself. There were so many possibilities that ran through my head. One of them being that they would laugh in my face and shun me for the rest of my life. If they did, I honestly couldn't blame them.

I abandoned them, all because I wanted to try to live a different life. I wanted to have a normal life; to get away form Riverdale. I ran way from my family. The only people who ever loved and supported me.

sigh.

I cannot do this right now.

I went to turn around and walk away, but was soon stopped by a familiar mutt running up to me and barking. He jumped up and licked my hand before spinning in place. I placed my bags on the ground and ran my hands through Hot dog's fur. He licked my face and barked again, happy that his friend was home.

"Hot dog, what are you barking at-" The tent occupied by the pair of men who were once my best friends walked out, stopping when they noticed my figure on kneeling with the mascot on my lap.

"Love bug?" I slowly stood up and ran my hands over the knees of my jeans, wiping off any dirt that still might be on them. A sweet, but yet nervous smile spreading on my lips. His eyes looked me up in down, almost not believing that I was standing in front of him.

He hadn't changed a bit, at least physically. His tall build still easily towered over mine. The way the curls of his hair framed his face. The permanent scowl on his face, even when he was happy or excited about something. I looked away from him, trying to not make it obvious that I was staring.

"How have you been, Sweet pea?" I bit my lip and looked down at my shoes before my eyes darted over to Fangs. His mouth open, eyes wide as if he had just seen a ghost. I basically was a ghost, a dead girl walking. Stepping forward, his tired eyes looking at me in disbelief.

I was expecting immediate rejection. To be shunned, and told to leave. I was not expecting Fangs to run up to me and throw his arms around me, hugging me for the first time in a year. I hugged back immediately, burying my face into the crook of his neck.

"Where have you been?" Fangs asked, I froze up a bit and he slowly pulled away from the hug, his hands still on my shoulders as I stepped back a bit. I was slightly suck between a rock and a hard place, if I should tell the truth or just fabricate it a little.

"I went to North Carolina. It was probably the worst mistake I have ever made. I missed you guys every day and I wanted to come home so badly. I hated it, and I am so sorry I didn't call. I hope you guys didn't worry too much." I looked over at Sweet Pea who didn't look too happy to see me.

I didn't know what to even possibly say to him. He crossed his arms and looked at me with an expressionless face. I stepped closer, and he stepped back. Almost as saying to keep my distance without verbalizing it. I placed my hands in my back pockets and started to nibbled at the dry skin on my bottom lip.

"Sweet Pea, I know you are probably very upset with me. I understand that, I'm so sorry I left. I wanted to call you and tell you everything, but I couldn't " He looked at me and shook his head.

"How did you even find us?" He asked, glaring at me. His arms uncrossing and dropping to his sides. I gulped, not wanting to make him mad, Sweet Pea was terrifying when mad.

Normally; Sweet pea would never hurt me, but given the circumstances, I wouldn't want to know what he would do to me. In his mind, I was not the same girl who left. I don't look like her either, the hair on the right side of my head had finally grown back from when I shaved it for many years. It was also no longer some bright, unnatural color. I had died it back to brown to try to fit in.

"I- uh. I asked Toni before I drove into town." I said, not really sure if I should have just thrown Toni under the bus, or if it was going to soften the blow.

"So you were able to call Toni when you found it convenient, but for almost two years you forgot how to pick up a phone and call anyone of us? Not even your father to just let us know that you weren't dead?" he asked annoyed. I flinched and stepped backwards.

"I didn't think anyone would have really missed me." I muttered, not looking back up at him.

Sweet Pea went to open his mouth and shut it immediately after. He balled his fist and looked around, probably for something to hit before scoffing and storming into his tent. I watched him with a pained expression, wanting to follow after him. I had to admit now that it was childish for me to just leave, but I felt like I had no choice.

"Give him some time, Love bug. You disappeared into thin air, and we went crazy looking for you. Sweet pea more than anyone else." Fangs reseted his hand on my shoulder. I could feel my heart break in my chest at the realization that I probably made him worry for no reason.

"How long did you guys look for me?" I asked, looking up at him with worry. The fire behind us was illuminating our faces in the dark of the night. Even with not much lighting, I could see the pain is his eyes when he looked at me.

"We stopped as a group about three months in, but Sweet Pea and I looked for about nine months in total. You're our best friend, Bug. Jughead made us stop looking when the turf wars began." He explained. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"We didn't know what to do with you gone. Southside high closed down shortly after, we lost the trailer park, half of our gang has left us. You leaving started the serpent down fall. You were supposed to be queen, Love bug." I looked up at him, I guess everyone knew that my dad wanted to hand down the leadership to me. Honestly, I don't know if that was part of the reason I left.

"FP gave it to your brother instead. I'm not saying he's doing a bad job, but you would have led us the way we should've been." He looked back over at his tent, I knew he was worried about how Sweet Pea will act now that the best friend he thought was dead was now alive and well.

"Jughead joined the Serpents?" I asked in disbelief. If I didn't leave, I doubt that Jug would have ever joined. I wanted him to stay out of this, but I guess I made Jughead join when there was no one to take dad's place.

"Yeah, and he's king. Sweet Pea, Toni and I really wanted it to be you. We were all rooting for you to show back up and take the crown." He said sadly.

I let so many people down, and I didn't even know it. I could feel my eyes getting watery as the lump in my throat got harder to swallow down. We were both quiet for a moment, not really sure what to say. I was slightly grateful for that.

"Do you think you could give me a ride to where my folks are?" I asked, wanting to give them time to process what happened just now.

"Yeah, come on." He grabbed his keys from his pocket and we walked into the direction of his bike. I could tell that the energy in the air had changed. It was almost sullen.

The drive to my parents was a long one, I hoped that they weren't going to be too upset with me. I could barely handle Sweet Pea hating me. He had been my best friend longer than he hasn't.

I was quickly back to reality once we started on our drive, the wind in my hair sent chills down my spine.

Euphoria surrounding my body and soul, reminding me that this was my home. Reminding me of the times Sweet Pea and I raced down this very same road after school. I took a deep breath and let go of Fangs, my arms spreading out into the air.

It felt as though I was flying. As though in this moment, nothing mattered. I was freed by coming home, even though my past was imprisoning my mind. I was physically free, but not mentally.

Fangs soon stopped in front of a house on the north side, honestly confused as to how we were even able to afford to live here. Fangs didn't turn around. He mumbled his goodnight and I sighed. Here goes nothing, again.

I jumped off the bike and pulled my bag more on top of my shoulder, holding it close to my body. I walked up the creaky steps and noticed the light was on in the inside. Usually my dad would have been knocked out on beer at this time.

Who was still up at this hour?

I walked to the door and knocked, I could feel my heart beat in my ears and the lump in my throat from earlier. Maybe I should just go back to where I was, no one probably even wants me back in town.

"Love bug?" Jughead asked, looking at me with the same confused look that Sweet Pea and Fangs did, hardly breaking me out of my train of thought. I could hear heavy foot steps behind him, my father shoving past him to see if it was true. Could his little girl really be home?

I looked up at my father and smiled, happy to finally see a familiar face that I know would be happy to see me too.

"Hi, Daddy." I hugged him and he wrapped his arms tight around me. Jughead and I weren't from the same mother, and I was also a few months older than him, I had just turned Eighteen while he is still stuck as a minor.

"Baby, you're home." He said with a sigh. I could hear the happiness in his voice. At least someone was happy to have me home. I walked in with them and Dad took me to the couch, sitting down with me.

"Where were you? Where did you go? Are you hungry?" He asked, holding my hand. I was my dad's princess. Don't get me wrong; he loved all his kids, but after my mother passed away he was the only one I had left. I clung to him way more than Jughead or Jellybean ever did. Bring us to how our relationship is today.

"I'm fine Daddy," I looked over at Jug and hugged him. I loved and missed my little brother so much. With everything that happened, I didn't think I was ever going to see my boys again.

"I've been in North Carolina, I can't tell you how happy I am to be home." My father hugged me again, and I knew I made the right choice to finally come home.

Even if I couldn't be a Serpent, I am still a Jones.

Jughead seemed a little suspicious about my answer, I was sure he would have asked me a ton more questions if my dad wasn't right there. I looked up at him and grabbed his hand, holding it in mine.

"Actually Daddy, would you mind getting me a glass of water?" I asked, using it as an excuse, permitting a brief window for my brother and I to be alone.

"Seriously, why did you come home?" He asked, barely above a whisper to ensure that my father did not hear us. I knew my brother better than most, and I knew I would have more respect from him if I gave an honest answer.

"North Carolina wasn't really meant for me. I made some enemies, one of them being an ex boyfriend I had while I was there. I wanted to come back home to feel safe and happy again." I explained. My father walked back in with the glass of water, stopping what ever questions, comments or concerns that Jughead was about to announce.

"Well Sweetheart, Jellybean is spending the night at a friends. You can sleep there tonight and we'll get things situated in the morning." He smiled, grabbing my bags for me to bring them up the stairs. I had so many questions of my own, so much has changed. What will people say when I come back to school?

Will anyone remember who I was?

I took a sip of my water and placed it on the table in front of me. Pushing these questions to the side, even if it be for only twelve hours before I had to face everyone once more.

"Sounds great! Lead the way." I smiled, my curly hair bouncing as I stood up from the couch. I had never seen a smile as big as the one my father was wearing that night. Too bad for us, that smile was probably not going to stay there long.

We all had our secrets, but how long would it be before they came up to the surface. In Riverdale, nothing is how it seems.


	2. Chapter 2: The Backstory

*Nineteen months prior*

The last week of winter break was always a crazy one. Kids had to spend some last minute quality time with their families, being reminded that soon that they would have to be locked back up in child cells, being forced to learn about the mitochondria and the damned fact that it was the powerhouse of the cell.

This Christmas was unlike any other, Sweet Pea and Love bug promised not to get each other anything. Of course after being best friends for the past twelve years, that rule was always broken.

Sweet pea rushed into his room in his trailer to try to grab the present he got for Bug to wrap it up, wanting to make sure that she didn't accidentally see it when she came over tonight.

That's when he noticed it. Her dog tags.

Why they would be on his bed? She literally never took them off. He tried to text her to let her know she left them at his place, not even sure as to when that would have been possible. Hours passed with no reply; she didn't even read the damned message. He decided to call her, maybe she fell asleep after school and hasn't woken up yet. The robotic voice filled his ears, instantly bringing a sense of worry.

The number you have dialed is out of service, please hang up and try your call again.

"What the-" he pulled his phone away from his ear and decided maybe he could catch her at her trailer. Maybe FP used all the money for their bills to buy alcohol again, that ended up happening once every few months.

Sweet pea bundled up for the harsh winter that Riverdale was experiencing this year, and started to walk a few trailers down until he stopped in front of the most familiar one. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door, to his surprise it was already opened.

Now filled with dread, he pulled out his pocket knife and slowly pushed the door open. Maybe he could call for back up, but maybe he was over reacting. Ignoring the voices in his head that were telling him that something here was wrong, he walked into the living room of the trailer.

"Love bug?" He called out, noticing that the tables had been flipped on their sides and there was broken glass all on the floor. FP must have done this, maybe he got too drunk and tried to fight his son again. That explains the blood on the kitchen floor. That has to be it, for heavens sake... please let that be it.

"Bug!" He yelled, walking back to where her bedroom was. He opened the door and noticed the intensely cold air. Her window was wide open, and her drawers were pulled from her dresser. Her room in dismay. Her window sill also covered in blood. He pulled out his phone again and dialed the only other person he knows she would have been with.

"Hello?" The female voice on the other end picked up, sounding tired as she was probably just outside shoveling snow for her uncle.

"Toni, is Love bug with you?" He asked, desperate and hopeful.

"No. Why?" Toni's voice was a lot more alert now, wondering what happened to her friend.

"Her dog tags were on my bed and her trailer looks like it was ransacked, plus there is a lot of blood everywhere..." He paused, looking around the room once more, the visual just getting worse and worse as he noticed small details. Clothes torn, glass on the ground, blood on the walls, and the most chilling detail being that her childhood stuffed animal had it's head ripped off. Like it was left as a message.

"We need to find her." He said panicked. It was unlike a big, tough guy like Sweet pea to show his emotions, but Love bug was his sweet spot. He grew up with her, they did everything together. First kiss, first date unsupervised, even something as daring as losing their virginities to each other.

"Okay, I'll be right over. Sweets, don't go anywhere I'm going to get Fangs and we'll meet you at her trailer. See if she comes back." Toni ended the phone call and Sweet Pea sighed, walking back out into the living room.

There was the saddest tree in existence, tipped over on its side. Sweet pea walked over and pulled back on its stand, noticing a small box under it. He picked it up to inspect the package, making sure it wasn't smushed by the tree. He noticed his name written in Love bug's handwriting, smiling softly to himself. He knew she was going to break their no present rule as well. He put it in his pocket and started to clean up the place. If she ran away, at least it would be cleaned when she came back.

Except she didn't come back.

Toni, Fangs and Sweet pea looked all around the south side, going to all her usual hiding spots. Asking asking strangers if they had seen her. They even went to the north side since Jughead and Love bug went to Riverdale high. Everyone was way too scared to even talk to them, so that literally did them not one bit of good.

When they realized that they weren't going to find her themselves, they took to the White Wyrm and asked everyone to help look for her. Began the biggest search in serpent history. FP even sobered up enough to help lead the search. Jughead was too busy trying to find Jason blossom's murderer to help search for her, but he was always there in spirit.

Days passed now, and Christmas was here, all the serpents came to the Wyrm, and did secret Santa for the gang; a gift opening party where everyone exchanged gifts. Sweet pea brought the one that Love bug got him and everyone sat silent as he walked in. His partner was always Love bug, and now he sat alone.

He took the small box out of his pocket and stood there, staring at her handwriting. It was so neat. She had the most sophisticated cursive. Like she was born in 18th century England and used a quill.

"Who is that from, Sweets?" Toni asked, she watched as Sweet pea sighed and looked at everyone in the group. She instantly knew, and slightly regretted asking. The rest of the Wyrm heard the question and turn their attention to him.

"Love bug, she wrapped it up and stuck it under the tree the day she went missing." He said, slowly unwrapping the box.

As he took it apart the wrapping, the wall came crashing down. The big, strong, cold hearted kid that everyone thought was unbreakable started to cry. He gripped the pocket knife he had been eyeing for the past year at the army shop in his hand. Using his thumb to rub against his initials that were engraved into the sleek metal. He knew what she must have done in order to afford this as a present.

"Sweet pea…" Toni wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. It was at that point in time that everyone saw how much she meant to him. That was his everything, and just like that, at a snap of his fingers. She was gone.

He cried harder and Fangs came into the hug too, showing that he was going to support him during this tough time.

"We'll find her." She whispered into his ear. Sweet pea was hopeful, but not naive. No law enforcement was going to try to help find a missing serpent. They were on their own when it came to finding her.

"I need her home, Toni." He cried harder, everyone watched the sad sight in front of them. All taking a moment to say a prayer, to bring their future queen home. FP soon stood up and walked over to the crying boy, pulling him over by his arm and pulling him into a hug.

"You and me both, Sweets." He muttered to the teenager. Sweet pea wiped his eyes and nodded. He pulled out her gift from his jacket pocket and placed it in FP's hands.

"This is for when we find her." He said softly, his tear stained cheeks reddened from rubbing them. FP held the small box that held his motivation for finding his daughter.

"First thing in the morning, we all meet here and continue to search. We are going to bring my princess home!" He yelled into the crowd before everyone started to agree with him with a few small 'yeah's and 'you got it, boss.'

Months had now gone by, the snow finally melted, season changed. Nothing was ever the same for FP Jones or Sweet Pea. Bonded by losing the girl that they both loved, in different ways of course.

Sweet pea vowed that he would never stop looking for her, and when he did find her that he would finally tell her how he felt.

That day never came.

Now over a year later, that same girl he cried over showed up in front of his tent. Seemingly unharmed. He was mad that he wasn't the one who brought her home. Why did she leave? Why did she abandon him? Was he not good enough? He laid in his cot wondering why he didn't just run up to her and hug her and not let her go when she was in front of his face.

He got up and looked around for the Christmas present he got for her and held it in his hand. He had to give it to her and apologize for not trying to talk to her. She could have been gone forever, but she came back.

Fangs walked into the tent and started to take his jacket off, sighing and getting his boots off.

"She's home with Jug and her father." He said, laying down on his cot. Sweet pea glared at him and bit his lip, not wanting to seem like he cared too much, and that he got over it.

"Sweet pea, we know you missed her. She's finally home and she came to see you first. Just talk to her, see why she left. " Fangs reseted his head on his pillow and Sweet pea still sat up in his cot, arms cross over his chest. He sighed and laid down to go to bed as well, knowing that this fake defense was going to work on his friend.

He would just need to talk to her in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3: The first day

I roamed down the halls of Riverdale high as the new it girl. Love bug jones: dead girls tell no tales. As if I was a new movie to see, or if I was walking around with a target on my back, something that was screaming 'look at me, talk about me.'

If I wasn't already a freak by being the only Serpent at Riverdale high before I left, I was most definitely a freak now. People staring, backs pressed up against the walls and lockers. I hated the attention, I also hated that I didn't feel like I belonged anywhere anymore.

I walked into the famous hang out spot of my brothers and his friends, shocked to be greeted by Toni; as she jumped off her side of the chair she was sharing with Cheryl Blossom, and bear hugged me. I quickly wrapped my arms around her, dropping my bag in the process.

"I missed you." She breathed into my ear, holding me close to her body. Scared that if she let go that I was going to fly away. I honestly might have.

"I've missed you more." I looked up at her once we pulled away from each other, glossy eyes staring back into mine. All eyes were basically on us during this interaction, small whispers floated about.

Confusion as to how the lost girl knew everyone, as if I wasn't a serpent for the last few years of my life and these were my people first.

There were a lot of people in this room some I recognized like Jughead, Cheryl, Kevin, Betty and Archie. There was one person sitting pretty close to Archie, damn near almost on his lap that I didn't recognize.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Veronica Lodge." The only person I didn't know placed her hand out for me to shake it. I gripped onto it and shook.

"Love bug Jones." I replied back. She smiled and clasped her hands together slowly, looking back at Jughead.

"Jughead, how did I not know you had an older sister?" She asked before looking back at me. I looked at her with an eyebrow arched, I didn't know why she even cared. I wasn't her problem or her friend. We weren't even in the same social class.

"Much how like everyone knew Jason before he was murdered, everyone knew my sister before she went missing for over a year. Everyone else already knew and already talked about it before you showed up." He explained. I sighed, sitting on the arm of the chair that Toni and Cheryl shared.

"I'm sure you have so many questions, Jug." I said softly. Jughead sighed and sat up, leaning forward about to speak, I was ready for almost any question they had to ask me.

"I do too." We all looked up at the tall teen standing in front of us, flannel with the arms cut off, ripped black jeans and his combat boots. Only thing missing was the jacket we can't wear on school property.

"What's going on here?" Cheryl piped up, voicing everyone's confusion. No one knew how close Sweet pea and I were. Honestly, inseparable before I left. Now, I had no idea if we were ever going to be that close again.

I slowly stood up and walked closer to him, this time he didn't back away.

"Ask away, Sweets. I owe you the most answers." I put my hands in my jacket pocket and waited for the first question he was going to ask.

"Why did you leave?" He asked, not even looking mad anymore, he looked like a lost kid who just found out that Santa wasn't real. I sighed, looking over at Jug who nodded, he must have had the same question.

I wish I could have been able to get into specifics, but my heart wasn't ready to break anyone else's. I knew that was going to end up being the case eventually, but holding on to the last piece of sanity that I owned; it was not going to be right now. It was going to be on my time when it gets revealed.

"I needed to get out of here to feel safe. This town was too dangerous for me. Which is why I didn't tell anyone where I was going. I didn't want any of you to be killed for my location." I could see the sadness turn into confusion. I knew what his next question was going to be, and I wasn't ready to answer it.

The room was quiet for a moment, I was sure everyone wanted to know what I meant by that. I wasn't safe here? How was I the first person victimized by Riverdale and not Jason Blossom? Did the evil start with me, and not Jason being shot by his own father?

"Why did you see me first when you came back?" Sweet pea asked, almost seemingly reading my mind that I didn't want to have to say anything I wasn't ready to.

"Because I missed my best friend. I missed feeling protected when I was near you. I missed… just about nearly everything about you when I was away. It was selfish of me to assume you wanted me back in your life, but I want you in mine. I want to make this right." I said, fiddling with my nails. I could hear everyone's soft and low 'awe' in the background.

I had to learn a lot about myself while I was away. Things that I was sure other people didn't have too. Point a gun at my own head made me see the truth behind all of this. That this is where I belonged. Killing myself wasn't the answer, but coming home was.

"Wait, am I the only one who is confused by what you were scared of?" Cheryl asked, wanting to know the answer for herself.

"Was someone trying to hurt you or something?" Betty chirped up. Jughead looked over at me with a sorry expression, he didn't mean for his girlfriend or his girlfriend's cousin to ask something like that.

I slid my bottom lip in between both rows of teeth and gently pulled off little bits of dried skin, this was my anxiety peaking through. Sweet Pea would always ask what happened to my bottom lip when he saw how raw it was, sometimes it even bled. Before he or my brother were able to speak up for me, or assure me that I didn't need to answer, I opened my mouth to speak.

"Yes, someone was trying to hurt me. I was sure that they wanted me dead." I answered, hoping it would be enough. When the room fell silent again, I assumed it was. I turned my attention back to my childhood friend and waited for any questions that he might have still had.

He didn't seem to have anymore questions and for a moment, I thought I would have to be the one to break the silence that ruled over the room right now, luckily Sweet pea had something else in mind.

Sweet pea went into his pocket and grabbed a small box wrapped in Christmas wrapping. He ran his thumb over it, smoothing out the paper.

"I got my gift from you, it was only fair that you got yours from me." He handed the red and white stripped box to me and I took it into both hands. I didn't think he would have still had a present for me after all of this. I slowly pulled apart the wrapping, and revealed a jewelry box. There was only ever one piece of jewelry I've ever wanted.

Slowly I opened the box, once the gift was fully in my view, my head shot up. Almost in disbelief. I mentioned once to him while we walked through the shopping center that I wanted this, after he proceeded to make fun of me for being such a girly girl I never brought it up to anyone else.

"Sweet pea, how did you-" I took the small princess crown styled ring out of the box and Sweet pea stepped closer to me, taking it into his hands. It was a luxurious item for me, I knew how hard and how much he would have had to work to get it.

Someone like Veronica or Cheryl could use out the amount of money this costs to fill the gas tank of their luxury car, but people like Sweet pea and I? We would have to save for a year to get this kind of money.

"I knew how much you wanted one, I spent all summer mowing lawns, all fall raking leaves, and all winter shoveling driveways." He ran his teeth over his bottom lip in nervousness. I slowly lifted my hand up for him to slide the ringer onto my finger. He took my left hand into his right and slid it onto my ring finger.

"It's beautiful. I love it, thank you." I whispered in the small distance between us. I could tell there was something else he wanted to say. I waited patiently for whatever it might have been.

"I missed you, Love bug. There was something I promised myself that I would tell you if I got to see you again." He pulled me to the empty chair and sat me down, sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Okay, whatever you have to tell me. I'm here to listen." I smiled and took a hold of his hand.

"Minerva Aurora Jones, when you left it felt like my small world came crashing down on me. I should have realized sooner how in love with you I was, and even still am. I love you, Bug. I don't want to ever lose you again. Please don't ever leave me like that again." Sweet pea finished and I didn't realize I was crying until he reached out and wiped a tear off my cheek.

I stood up and walked between his legs as he stayed seated on the arm of the chair. I wrapped my arms around his torso and hid my face in the crook of my neck, feeling guilty that I left. He wrapped his arms around me and I could feel everyone's eyes on us and the sweet moment we just had.

"I'm sorry I left, it was the worst mistake of my life." I said out loud, still hiding my face in the tattoo on Sweet's neck.

"There is one more thing that Sweet pea forgot to give you." Toni spoke, making my head come up as one of Sweet pea's hands reached out to grab something from Toni. I looked down, immediatly knowing what it was.

My jacket.

"Turn around." Sweet pea ordered, I turned my back to him and allowed him to help me put on the jacket. Soon something was on my head and I brought my hands up to it to grab it.

"My dog tags!" I quickly pulled them on and looked at Sweet pea, his neck was now bare.

"Where are yours?" I asked, looking at him with confusion. He had never taken them off since we got them, I guess that's why he was probably so worried when he saw mine. I should have left a note or something with it.

"At the tent, I wore yours while you were gone. It felt like you were there with me." I smiled softly and took them back off of my neck, sliding them back over Sweet pea's head.

"Okay, so keep these, I'll wear yours." I rested my hand on his cheek and he smiled, taking the first move to move his lips onto mine. This wasn't our first kiss, but it was the first one to mean something. We were saying everything we couldn't say out loud. The apologies that I meant, the forgiveness he shared. The sorrow he felt, and the guilt I had in return.

"Finally." I heard Toni mutter in the back ground as I heard her high five someone, probably Fangs. I pulled away for a moment and smiled.

"Thank you for not giving up on me." I whispered. He wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Thank you for coming home to me." He whispered back to me. It seemed like everyone was now paired off with their respected lover. Jughead and Betty, Cheryl and Toni, Veronica and Archie, Fangs and Kevin, and now Sweet pea and I. I left to avoid this fate. I knew, we all knew Sweet pea and I were end game, but I wanted to come to that realization myself.

Living on my own, barely able to make it, drowning in the world around me made me appreciate the love and care Sweet pea and I had for each other, and I will never leave without him again.


End file.
